


Wasting Time on You

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Class is boring. Harry's feeling fidgety.





	Wasting Time on You

Never has Harry ever been so bored. It’s as if, knowing this is their last year with him, Professor Binns seems determined to prove just how dull his subject really is. Except for how Harry knows for a fact that magical history isn’t actually as boring as class has always made it out to be. He still plans to drop it at the end of the year, because no matter how interesting the stories his dad tells him might be, the class itself is a waste of time and brain space, and Professor Binns has an incredible knack for making even the most fascinating things deadly dull. Usually, he can at least get a good nap in.

Today, however, sleep is elusive.

Feeling fidgety, Harry doodles a snitch across one corner of his parchment. He follows it with a broomstick, then starts in on a dragon, which isn’t half bad, he thinks, but he can’t even focus on that, and gives up halfway through, leaving it with only one wing and no hindquarters at all. He wishes he could go flying, burn off some of the energy that’s crackling under his skin.

Or maybe something else. Uncalled for, an image of Longbottom as Harry last saw him pops into his mind. Hair mussed from Harry’s fingers, mouth red and beestung. Harry scowls at himself. They’ve wound up in empty classrooms and deserted corridors a half a dozen times, now, and it’s not _intentional_ , but it’s also been very. Well. More than pleasant. Not exactly relaxing – nothing about Longbottom is relaxing – but Harry’s pretty sure it would be a great way to deal with the way he feels ready to vibrate out of his skin with this pent up frustration at having nothing to do or even properly think about.

He casts a glance around the room. Everyone else is completely zoned out. Professor Binns is still droning on about something that’s probably going to come up on their OWLS. Harry could go to the bathroom. Wander the halls. But it’s not like he knows where the Gryffindors are, and he wouldn’t go seeking Longbottom out even if he did. He’s not _desperate_. He’s just bored. And horny. He’s pretty sure that’s a requirement of being fifteen, though _that_ is a conversation he never wants to have with his father ever again.

The clock at the front of the room says only fifteen minutes left before the bell, and then it’s lunch. Harry’s stomach rumbles, reminding him that he’s hungry as well as bored and horny.

With that in mind, he props his chin in his hand and stares through the professor out the window. If he’s particularly lucky, maybe he can deal with all three problems when the bell rings.


End file.
